


Caged

by Lillybug2279



Category: The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillybug2279/pseuds/Lillybug2279
Summary: Snakey is just a snakeWaterbottle is but a simple booTogether they conquer all of max's room (not really)





	Caged

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to max and his snake and water bottle. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is a very serious story please take is serious. We are adults here.

Alistair was having a bad day. First he was given to some creepy lady, and now said creepy lady doesn't want him anymore so now he's in a walmart parking lot.  
'My oh my, this trip is quite bumpy' Benedict Cumbersnake remarks in his snake head.  
Soon enough the snake boi came to a stop. He was being set on some sort of table.  
'Well I guess this is where I live now' 

Hours pass and Shersnake is consumed with boredom. Apparently his new owner doesnt know you can pet the snakies, so he has been deprived of his cute snake cuddles.  
All of a sudden snakey potter is enthralled by the sight of a beautiful water bottle.  
'Oh me oh my, that water bottle sure does look quite thirst quenching (;D)  
Alas I am but a snake and do not have the sound emitting throats like my owners' 

And so iron snake lives the rest of his life, dehydrated from his water bottle love. 

 

1 like = 1 cry


End file.
